Birthday Stuff
by SareRide9
Summary: It's Max's birthday and the flock got her presents. And her and Fang are in her bedroom...


**A/N: Inspired cause I just went shopping and saw this really cool shirt with wings. Re-edited 8/7/10. Slightly re-written.**

It was finally my turn to use the computer. As soon as it finally turned on, I quickly typed in the password for my account. The laptop loaded slowly, countering my impatient mood. I drummed my fingers on the hard wood of my desk. When the bell-like sound went off I looked back up and saw that it was finally done. I clicked on the Internet Explorer and went straight to my inbox.

There was a message from Nudge. I clicked and squinted at the writing. The subject box said, _OPEN THIS MAX!_

What the heck! I clicked on it and it turned to be a picture, it showed a sky blue shirt with red racing stripes on either side. There were wings on the back, one was the color of Fang's, and the other was mine. Going up the side of the shirt was Maximum and on the other side said Ride, also red. On the front was: lightning bolts, black hearts, clouds and the words: flying, the Flock, blue skies, rainy days, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, in all of their favorite colors. It was a v-neck.

Instantly, I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck. "Will you quit that?"

"Quit what? Breathing?" A deep voice said from behind me.

"Har har." I mumbled, spinning myself in the chair so I was facing him. His shaggy fair was falling into his eyes, which were so close I could see the golden flecks.

"Happy Birthday." He murmured, lifting me off of the comfy chair and dragging me to my bed. My comfortable queen sized bed. Did I forget to mention that? Oh well, at least you know now.

"Thanks. Do you always have to do that? What are we doing in here? It's my turn to use the computer."

"First: Yes I do, 'cause it's fun. Second: Nudge wants me to give you your presents, since I convinced her that you wouldn't like her squealing in your ear the whole time."

"Really? That must have took a while." I said, plopping down on the bed and motioning him to join me. He draped his arm around my waist and we both layed down.

"Yeah, you want to see them?" I nodded and he shifted, reaching out to the packages that I hadn't noticed he'd brought in. He swiftly handed them to me, and I ripped off the package of the first one, and was shocked to see the same shirt that was in the picture that Nudge sent me.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go try it on." I twisted out of his grip and placed a quick kiss on his smooth jaw. I went into my bathroom (my own _personal _bathroom) and pulled my shirt over my head. I fumbled with the new one, and my head got stuck once. Grumbling to myself, I pulled my hair out and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly, courtesy of Nudge no doubt. My hair rested gracefully on the shoulders, covering up the little designs.

I went back into the room, only to find Fang in the exact same position that I'd left him in. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and snuggled back into his arms. He silently handed me two more, much smaller than the shirt and both were square. I decided to open the square one first, turns out it was a charm bracelet, it had a pair of black heart with wings (Fang), a pair of white wings (Angel), a telephone (Nudge), two bombs (Iggy and Gazzy), a chipmunk (Ella - long story), a chocolate cookie (Mom), a house (home), a rat (memories of being on the run), a clown fish (a souvenir of when we saved Mom from Mr. Chu), and a hawk (ahh, memories). "Remind me to thank them." I mumbled, quickly grabbing the other package. It was narrower and more rectangular. I lifted the lid cautiously and was stunned at what I saw. It was a necklace that had the letter "F" in a very pretty format. I looked up to see Fang studying my face.

My throught got all tight like a sentimental idiot. "Fang? Do you know how much I love you?" He shook his head and smirked, making my heart leap in my chest. "Never mind I'll show you." I scooted up and put one of my legs between his, so that I was half-way hovering over him. I dropped my lips down to his, it wasn't rushed but slow and it made my heart beat erratically in my chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pressed me to him. So much for hovering. My hands quickly tangled themselves in his hair.

We broke apart roughly when I couldn't breathe anymore. Fang's lips refused to leave my skin as the trailed up to my ear, "I'll take that as you love me pretty damn much." He whispered, his breath tickleing me.

I chuckled breathlessly and breathed, "Love you." While placing another kiss on his jaw.

His dark eyes bored into mine and the golden flecks became more pronounced. "Always Max." We went in for a kiss at the same time. This one was rough and demanding, but full of emotion. Our teeth bashed together a few times.

I rolled onto my back eventually and grabbed the necklace and bracelet, sitting up. "Hey, put this on me." I tossed the jewelry at him and turned so my back was facing him. I pulled my hair out of the way and felt his lips instead of the cold jewelry and his hands. "Fang." I half-moaned half-groaned. "Put the damn necklace on." I felt his chuckle and then his lips replaced his hands and the necklace was on, his hands lingered until I turned around and held out my left wrist. He then grabbed my wrist, fastened the bracelet, intertwined our fingers, pecked my cheek, and stood up, pulling me with him. He opened the door and four bird-kids fell through, looking at my expression, they all smiled sheepishly and they all said (including Fang) "Happy Birthday, Max!" I just laughed and hugged them all.

That was my best birthday I've had in all my (now) sixteen years of life.

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
